


Pleasure And Pain

by flickawhip



Series: The Polyamory Files ~ Stephanie McMahon/Triple H/Others [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie demands some loving from Chyna... even when it hurts.AU obviously.





	Pleasure And Pain

Chyna had remained still since Stephanie fell asleep in her arms, looking up only when Triple H made to enter the room, hushing him gently. He had smiled, nodded, then backed out, assuming what he had seen was the end of one of Steph’s usual moments, at least he had thought so until he found the note Chyna had scrawled. It seemed he wasn’t needed and had free time to spend however he liked... he’d use it wisely. 

After he had left the room Chyna had resumed watching Stephanie sleep, still gently stroking her back, enjoying the softness of Stephanie’s skin and how sweetly she slept, looking almost innocent. She would find out, soon enough, just how not innocent Stephanie could be. 

Stephanie had woken a few hours later, shifting a little and nuzzling into Chyna’s neck with a whine, grinding herself down against Chyna’s still-clothed thigh. 

“Stephie...”

“Need you...”

Stephanie’s voice had been a low, soft whine, her naked body pressing into Chyna’s a little. 

“Please...”

“You sure?”

Chyna had asked the question softly, she had seen how timid Stephanie could be, how easily hurt, and she didn’t want either to be because of her. Stephanie had nodded mutely, moving to tug at Chyna’s clothes until Chyna gave up, gently rolling Stephanie aside to undress, laughing slightly when Stephanie instantly crawled back over her, this time rolling to press her face into the crook of Chyna’s neck, inhaling softly when Chyna moved against her, the gentle stroke of Chyna’s hands, one up and one down, drawing a ragged moan from her. 

Chyna had taken very little time to tease Stephanie’s breasts, finding it all too easy to get her to gasp and arch to her touch, her smirk soft when Stephanie pressed into her other hand, almost demandingly, pushing herself down onto her fingers. 

Chyna had given Stephanie a moment to get used to the feeling before setting a pace, her free hand pulling Stephanie’s hair just enough to force her to tilt her head back, the moans no longer stifled until Chyna kissed her, rough, claiming, and rolled them over to pin Stephanie under her, working her over quickly and easily. 

Stephanie’s moans had not slowed, her body arching almost painfully at each thrust from Chyna, her kisses no softer than before even when Stephanie came undone under her, Chyna softening only when she was sure Stephanie was finished, easing her down and curling the other woman into her arms to kiss her hairline when Stephanie began to shiver. 

“Shh now Princess, I’ve got you... it’s okay.... shhh...”


End file.
